ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dancer: Guide to Weapons and Armor
Category:Guides Weapons Hand-to-Hand At lower levels, it's probably better to use these over low-level daggers despite the D rating in them. This weapon type will probably last you till level 20 when the difference in skill level will start to show. :Lvl 1: Cesti/Cesti +1 :Lvl 9: Brass Knuckles or :Lvl 10: Legionnaire's Knuckles :Lvl 14: Strike Baghnakhs :Lvl 15: Republic Knuckles :Lvl 15: Kingdom Cesti :Lvl 20: Metal Knuckles +1 possible replacement for Republic Knuckles but I would stay with Republics. :Lvl 30: Impact Knuckles :Lvl 46: Exocets After Lvl 30 /Monk is not that useful anymore and so H2H loses a lot of its effectiveness. Dagger :Lvl 20: Mercenary's Knife :Lvl 25: Windurstian Knife or Federation Knife :Lvl 30: Mercenary Captain's Kukri (If you're just using a Windurstian Knife, otherwise stay with your Federation Knife) :Lvl 34: Windurstian Kukri or Federation Kukri :Lvl 46: Bone Knife/+1 :Lvl 53: Darksteel Knife/+1 or Venom Knife/+1 if you don't mind it overriding your Sambas once in a while. :Lvl 56: Beetle Knife/+1 :Lvl 59: Darksteel Kukri/+1 :Lvl 68: Kard Good damage, low delay, and +5 CHR for Waltz :Lvl 69: Stun Kukri/+1 :Lvl 70: Behemoth Knife/+1 :Lvl 72: Adder Jambiya/+1 :Lvl 73: Jambiya/+1 :Lvl 73: Heart Snatcher (broken) May be better to stick with a previous dagger. Sword Swords can be used at lower levels, and at high levels in the offhand to increase TP gain if you decide to play /nin. It is recommended to have sword merits at high levels if you choose to use them. :Lvl 13: Bilbo/+1 :Lvl 19: Small Sword :Lvl 20: Degen/+1 :Lvl 23: Tuck/+1 :Lvl 70: Joyeuse (This is the best sword you can use on DNC to keep your TP high.) Between 20 and 70 you are better off using Daggers and abandoning Swords due to the gap in skill and limited choice of weapons in this category. Ranged Weapon :Lvl 15: Rogetsurin :Lvl 20: Platoon Disc :Lvl 28: Chakram :Lvl 30: RSE Sachets (if not pulling) :Lvl 40: Junior Musketeer's Chakram :Lvl 43: Junior Musketeer's Chakram +1 :Lvl 43: Junior Musketeer's Chakram +2 :Lvl 57: Moonring Blade +1/Moonring Blade :Lvl 58: Tiphia Sting :Lvl 68: Rising Sun +1/Rising Sun Armor * At level 16-17, either Bone or Lizard set may be used. Lizard is usually cheaper, but Bone +1 offers Evasion bonuses. Head :Lvl 1: Bronze Cap :Lvl 7: Leather Bandana :Lvl 9: Compound Eye Circlet :Lvl 10: Royal Footman's Bandana :Lvl 14: Cotton Headband :Lvl 16: Bone Mask :Lvl 17: Lizard Helm :Lvl 21: Beetle Mask :Lvl 24: Emperor Hairpin / Empress Hairpin (DEX+ for added Acc+, Eva+10 for when you pull hate) :Lvl 30: Dandy Spectacles / Fancy Spectacles ::Mercenary Captain's Headgear for night (If you don't have an Empress/Emperor Hairpin) :Lvl 39: Dobson Bandanna :Lvl 41: Voyager Sallet for weaponskills. :Lvl 43: Walkure Mask :Lvl 50: Crow Beret / Raven Beret for those times you don't want to pull hate. :Lvl 65: Wivre Mask :Lvl 66 Coral Cap Good for dancing edge, IF you can find one. :Lvl 70: Optical Hat :Lvl 72: Pahluwan Qalansuwa :Lvl 75: Walahra Turban (incompleted) Body :Lvl 1: Bronze Harness :Lvl 7: Leather Vest :Lvl 16: Bone Harness/+1 or :Lvl 17: Lizard Jerkin / Fine Jerkin :Lvl 21: Beetle Harness :Lvl 25: Shade Harness :Lvl 30: Mercenary Captain's Doublet :Lvl 33: RSE :Lvl 45: Brigandine/+1 :Lvl 55: Jaridah Peti :Lvl 57: Scorpion Harness :Lvl 59: Black Cotehardie / Flora Cotehardie :Lvl 67: Assault Jerkin *Great for attack build and WS swap-in. :Lvl 69: Blue Cotehardie / Blue Cotehardie +1 :Lvl 72: Pahluwan Khazagand (incompleted) Hands :Lvl 1: Bronze Mittens :Lvl 7: Leather Gloves :Lvl 10: Legionnaire's Mittens or Royal Footman's Gloves :Lvl 14: Battle Gloves Stick with these for the Acc. :Lvl 16: Bone Mittens :Lvl 16: Scentless Armlets :Lvl 17: Lizard Gloves :Lvl 21: Beetle Mittens :Lvl 27: RSE :Lvl 30: Mercenary Captain's Gloves :Lvl 50: Crow Bracers :Lvl 55: Jaridah Bazubands / Akinji Bazubands :Lvl 65: Fencing Bracers :Lvl 70: Alkyoneus's Bracelets :Lvl 72: Pahluwan Dastanas :Lvl 72: Dusk Gloves / Dusk Gloves +1 *Liable to be expensive. :Lvl 75: Denali Wristbands (incompleted) Legs :Lvl 1: Bronze Subligar :Lvl 7: Leather Trousers :Lvl 16: Bone Subligar :Lvl 17: Lizard Trousers :Lvl 20: Garrison Hose DD :Lvl 21: Beetle Subligar :Lvl 24: Kingdom Trousers :Lvl 25: Bastokan Subligar/Republic Subligar :Lvl 30: Mercenary Captain's Hose :Lvl 31: RSE :Lvl 50: Crow Hose :Lvl 67 Coral Subligar :Lvl 70 Clown's Subligar :Lvl 71: Vendor's Slops/Prince's Slops :Lvl 72: Pahluwan Seraweels :Lvl 75: Denali Kecks (incompleted) Feet :Lvl 1: Bronze Leggings :Lvl 7: Leather Highboots / Leaping Boots / Bounding Boots :Lvl 10: Royal Footman's Boots :Lvl 16: Bone Leggings :Lvl 17: Lizard Ledelsens :Lvl 21: Beetle Leggings :Lvl 24: Winged Boots :Lvl 30: Mercenary Captain's Gaiters :Lvl 38: Mountain Gaiters :Lvl 50: Crow Gaiters :Lvl 55: Jaridah Nails :Lvl 59: Tabin Boots/+1 :Lvl 72:Pahluwan Crackows :Lvl 75:Denali Gamashes :Lvl 75: Heroic Boots / Heroic Boots Plus 1 *Liable to be expensive for +1 (+1 arguably the best all around foot armor for DNC) (incompleted) Waist :Lvl 1: Gold Moogle Belt/'Silver Moogle Belt'/'Bronze Moogle Belt' ::Alt.Opt.: Blood Stone +1/Blood Stone :Lvl 14 Friar's Rope *Waist All Races DEF:2 MP +5 MND +1 +2 +2/Lvl.14 All Jobs* :Lvl 15: Warrior's Belt +1 / Warrior's Belt :Lvl 30: Mercenary Captain's Belt :Lvl 30: Sarashi (if /nin this reduces the delay of your weapons) ::(reduces delay only by 1%, Tilt Belt is probably a better choice) :Lvl 40: Tilt Belt (Acc+5, ideal for DD until 48 if you aren't tanking) :Lvl 40: Corsette macro in for Curing Waltz :Lvl 43: Swordbelt +1/Swordbelt :Lvl 48: Life Belt :Lvl 50: Swift Belt :Lvl 55: Speed Belt (Expensive, better than Life Belt ONLY if you don't need the Acc+) :Lvl 60: Potent Belt (Good upgrade from Life Belt) :Lvl 71: Warwolf Belt (incompleted) Back :Lvl 4: Rabbit Mantle :Lvl 12: Traveler's Mantle :Lvl 17: Lizard Mantle :Lvl 18: Dhalmel Mantle :Lvl 24: Nomad's Mantle :Lvl 28: Wolf Mantle +1 :Lvl 30: Wyvern Mantle (if you use /drg) :Lvl 47: Jaguar Mantle :Lvl 60: Bushido Cape ( DEF 7, "Store TP" +1, "Subtile Blow" +1, ) :Lvl61: Amemet Mantle/+1 :Lvl 71: Forager's Mantle (Second best mantle for any Melee in the game) :Lvl 75: Cerberus Mantle/+1 (Likely to be expensive.) (incompleted) Neck :Lvl 7: Wing Pendant or Justice Badge :Lvl 14: Van Pendant :Lvl 15: Bird Whistle Helps with Curing Waltz :Lvl 20: Bloodbead Amulet :Lvl 21: Fang Necklace / Spike Necklace (+DEX, +STR) :Lvl 33: Peacock Amulet / Peacock Charm :Lvl 59: Spectacles :Lvl 60: Chivalrous Chain (+Acc, +STR, and "Store TP" +1) (incomplete) Ring :Lvl 1: San d'Orian Ring or Bastokan Ring or Windurstian Ring :Lvl 14: Mighty Ring (the 50 charges on this ring lasted me to Lvl 40) :Lvl 14: Vision Ring :Lvl 14: Stamina Ring :Lvl 30: Archer's Ring/Shikaree Ring :Lvl 30: Rajas Ring (if you have) :Lvl 34: Venerer Ring :Lvl 35: Jaeger Ring :Lvl 40: Sniper's Ring or Woodsman Ring :Lvl 42: Assailant's Ring :Lvl 49: Kshama Ring No. 2 :Lvl 49: Kshama Ring No. 8 :Lvl 50: Garrulous Ring :Lvl 50: Unyielding Ring :Lvl 50:Ulthalam's Ring :Lvl 54: Fluorite Ring (to be added) Earring :Lvl 10: Optical Earring :Lvl 16: Bone Earring/+1 for DD :Lvl 20: Shield Earring if not /mage for tanking/soloing. :Lvl 21: Beetle Earring/+1 for DD :Lvl 29: Dodge Earring for tanking/soloing. :Lvl 30: Wyvern Earring if /DRG. :Lvl 49: Heims Earring :Lvl 49: Harvest Earring :Lvl 50: Velocity Earring :Lvl 50: Storm Loop :Lvl 55: Fang Earring/Spike Earring :Lvl 61: Minuet Earring :Lvl 63: Coral Earring/Merman's Earring :Lvl 72: Ethereal Earring, Suppanomimi or Bushinomimi (Incomplete) Closing Note Guide created by Mercurialwings with edits from Zatias, Ctcutter and Babba, (please feel free to add your name here). Thanks to Andres for the template. H2H added by Heartfire Shields removed by GoufCustom Tests and Edits by Charles Guillen